


The Next Avatar

by Troopacana



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bending (Avatar), Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction, Fire Nation (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Funny, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23917795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troopacana/pseuds/Troopacana
Summary: Fire.Air.Water.Earth.All nations lived in harmony until a secret nation came out of hiding. Utilizing the death of the Avatar, the Shadow Nation invaded the world, taking over most of it in a matter of years. It has been decades since the last Avatar died and no one showed up. I am an ancient warrior, older than even the Avatars. I've killed countless people. Many that were worthy of it and many who were not. I have been given a task by the Avatars of old; find the next Avatar.
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading. For the first few chapters, I'm going to be uploading every other day. Then after that, I will be uploading every week.

Avatar Wan was the first-ever avatar. That happened over 10,000 years ago. Avatars have been one of the most important world-changing events. The tale of the Avatars has been told over and over. Everyone knows about the Avatars. There is one tale though, that is older than even Avatar Wan. It is a tale that was long forgotten by the people because it happened so long ago. It takes place in a city on a lion turtle just like Avatar Wan's, but this lion turtle was the one of earth. The city was huge, walls surrounded it, and amid the lion turtle shell, was a castle.

There was one family that lived inside the walls of the city. It was a young couple with a 6-year-old son. The couple loved their son very much. They would do all they could to teach him the right things. The great family was known throughout the city for their kindness. People would go to them for their help. The only family that did not trust them was the Pha family. The rulers of the city. They hired many citizens to spy on them. One of their spies never came back leading them to believe that the family took them and killed them. This gave them a good enough reason to search their house. They were going to finally see, once and for all if they were up to no good.

The Pha family's thoughts were right. The mother and father had a dungeon hidden under their house. It was filled with many imprisoned people and even more dead bodies. The Pha family took them and executed them in the middle of the city for everyone to see. They took the house for themselves and kicked the boy out to the curb. By that time, everyone knew the big secret the family was hiding. They were angry, many of the families wanted retribution for what happened. They took it out on the boy. The boy lived in the city for four more years. His hatred for those around him increased. He especially hated his mother and father. They were hypocrites, they were the reason his life was such a mess. Not being able to take the abuse of the people anymore, he left the city.

On his way down, the lion turtle told him to wait. The boy climbed to the head of the lion turtle to see what he had to say.

"Why are you leaving boy, don't you know it's dangerous out here?" The lion turtle said

The boy said nothing. He was angry and he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"I see you don't care but let me at least give you the power to earth bend so you can protect yourself against the spirits." The lion turtle said

"No… I don't want it. Let me leave." The boy said

The lion turtle did not know what to say. This boy did not care for his life. He thought for a moment and walked to a cliff that led to a forest. He lowered his head, letting the boy get off.

"If that is what you wish, be careful." The lion turtle said, turning around to walk another way.

The boy wandered in the forest for months. It was a miracle in and of itself that he was able to survive for this long. One day while he was walking, avoiding any spirits that came his way, a monkey appeared before him. He stood up like a human. He wore armor and had a staff in his hands.

"What are you doing here child?" The monkey asked

The boy stayed silent and did his best to avoid the monkey. He tried walking away from it, but the monkey would just follow him. He followed him for a couple of days. The boy could not take it anymore.

"What do you want!" The boy said loudly

"I didn't think you were ever going to speak. So, why did you leave your city human?" the monkey said

"I am an outcast." The boy said

The monkey laughed a bit and said "I'm an outcast too! Here follow me you don't look like you'll be able to survive here any longer."

The boy heard his belly rumble and reluctantly followed the monkey. After a few hours of walking, they arrived at the monkey's home. It was a small well-built shack. There were barrels of food inside that made the boy drool. The monkey, looking at the boy, laughed. He took some food from his storage and gave it to the boy. The boy did not think twice. He started to gorge.

Once he was done, he looked at the monkey and said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome and as payment, you are going to stay here with me. My name is Aba. What is yours?" Aba said with a smile

The boy looked at him reluctantly.

"I don't like my name." The boy said

"And why is that boy?" Aba said

The boy told his story to Aba. He didn't leave anything out. Afterward, the boy started to cry. He was alone for so long. His name meant much torture to him. He wanted a new name for sure.

Aba put his hand on the kid's shoulder and said, "Then I will give you a new name."

He thought for a second and said, "How about Baba?"

The boy laughed because of how similar it was to Aba's name and said: "Yes, call me Baba."

He taught the boy everything he needed to survive. How to fight, find food, and how the spirits worked. Aba trained Baba in all kinds of ways to fight. He taught him how the spirits could not be killed by a weapon. The weapons were a way of pushing them back so that they could have time to run away. Baba and Aba had many adventures together. They lived with each other for 12 years. Baba became a strong and tall man. Baba being older had more questions to ask. The one he had most was about Aba's story. Why was he here and why was it that he could be killed? He felt like after all these years he should know more about his father figure.

"Aba?" Said, Baba

"Yes?" Replied Aba

"You've trained me and taught me all I know. I have been with you for years now, but I have never heard your story. Why did you become an outcast and why are you killable?" Baba said

"Well I was walking in the meadows, but then, out of nowhere, these huge white and black spirits appeared. They were fighting harshly but it seemed to be a stalemate. They started moving to my location and I became caught in their destruction. I wasn't worried because I thought it wouldn't do anything. I was sorely mistaken. After the two spirits moved on I was able to pick myself back up. The energy they had used, turned me into a physical being. When I went to my spirit friends, they reacted coldly to me. They attacked me and almost killed me. For years I taught myself how to fight and defend myself. Then I found you." Aba said

"Why did they attack you?" Baba asked

Aba looked sad and replied "I know not but, though I may be sad about losing my close friends, I'm glad I found you. You have given me more happiness than my friends ever did"

Baba was pleased with what he heard and hugged Aba. Both outcasts, both happy to know that they were not alone. Their life was a peaceful one.

One day a spirit found Aba's and Baba's home. Aba recognized this spirit to be one of his best friends before his change. He was glad to find someone that he knew from so long ago.

"Long time no see Bai" Aba said

"I have no pleasure in meeting something like you again," Bai said

Aba hoping to persuade Bai to leave said, "You know, you could just walk away and act like you never saw me."

"But that would be a lie," Bai said

Bai began to attack Aba. Aba dodged all the attacks that went his way. They were easy to avoid from his decades of experience. The fight went on for hours. It went nowhere. Bai, figuring this out, thought of something.

She stopped her attacks and said "Fine, I'll stop and leave."

Aba stopped, surprised at what Bai was saying.

Aba bowed his head and said "Thank you, please lea-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Bai pierced her hand through Aba's chest. Aba did not have any time to react to what happened. He died within seconds.

While this was happening, Baba was out finding food. When he got back, he saw the shack destroyed. Aba's lifeless body laid in front of the shack. Baba fell to his knees. The one he cherished so much. The one that raised him, his father, died. His anger and hatred from when he was a kid came back.

Bai finally decided it was time to reveal herself. She walked to the kneeling human. Baba did not react to her being next to him.

"Were you the one that killed Aba?" Baba asked

Bai laughed and said "Yes."

Baba immediately attacked the spirit. Bai slapped him. He was blown back into a tree. The hatred and anger he had begun to grow. Dark energy suddenly started oozing out of him. The energy gathered in front of him, turning into 3 objects. Two swords and a helmet. The swords were rusty and jagged. They looked useless. The helmet was just as rusty, and it had two horns sticking out. He felt comfort from holding it and decided to wear it. These objects represented what the warrior was feeling.

He stood up, taking his swords with him. Chains appeared and started to wrap around him in an X. It did not cover his whole body like chainmail rather it looked like it was trying to keep his body from falling apart. The dark energy dissipated but his hatred and anger were now easy to feel.

He felt a strong fire in his heart and this heat moved throughout all his body eventually reaching his hands. Fire emerged out of his hands. His swords caught on fire and started to glow red, he could feel the fire in the sword. He dropped one of his swords, wanting to see if he could control it. The sword started to levitate.

Using his newfound power, he threw both of his swords at the spirit. Bai was in shock at what she saw. She was too scared to move. The weapons impaled her, burning her as well. His body was boiling with heat and rage. He screamed. His voice pierced the sky and could be heard from miles away. Bai pulled the swords out of her and took the initiative to run away before she was killed. The warrior using his newfound power pushed himself forward into the spirit. He grabbed her and set her aflame with his breath. Bai died right there. He was not satisfied; he needed more things to kill.

He became a god of war, killing any spirit that happened upon him. He found himself with no spirits to fight. It seemed as if they all magickly disappeared. He looked everywhere but could not find any.

The warrior wandered to many places, traveling over lakes and rivers by his fire bending. His travels left him in a tundra. While looking around he found a waterfall. He felt something in the waterfall and decided to investigate. When he took a closer look, he found that the waterfall was hiding a cave. Not caring what would happen, he walked through. It led to a tropical oasis. There was a little island that had a pond in it. He went to the pond. He was angry, it was just two fish following each other in a circle. He raised his sword ready to kill such easy prey but, the pond started to glow. With a flash, the warrior disappeared.

He found himself in another world, in a forest like the one he was raised in. There were countless spirits seen throughout this land. He continued to kill as many things as he could. He wandered the world, killing thousands in his rage. Eventually, the spirits found a way to kick the warrior out of the world they lived in. The spirits baited the warrior into a trap. The warrior was caged. The spirits, using this chance, created a portal teleporting the warrior out of the world. The warrior was back in the oasis. He found 3 people dressed in blue fur clothes. The one in the middle of the three took a couple of steps to meet the strange man that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, I am Maku, the chief of the Northern Pole. Who might you be?" Maku said

The warrior stayed silent; it has been centuries since he has seen people like him. It reminded him of how he was treated in the city and it made him furious. Without a second thought, he attacked. Maku, being the chief, blew back the warrior with water. The water splashed onto him, evaporating in thin air. Those around Maku began their attack to protect the chief. The warrior unraveled the molten orange chains around him. Using his fire bending, he threw them at the two water benders protecting Maku. The chains wrapped around them. He slammed them into the walls of the cave, knocking them out. He then blasted himself to Maku, pointing his sword. Maku used the water to push the warrior to the side, leading him to fall into the lake. The water started to boil. Maku did not think he would have a chance to defeat this man alone. He decided to run before the warrior could get back up.

The warrior, seeing what Maku was doing, blasted himself forward to catch up to the surfing Maku. Maku pushed him into the walls with water. The warrior crashed, giving Maku ample time to escape. When the warrior recovered, he ran outside. He found himself outnumbered 10 to 1. Maku was in the middle.

"Give up, you're outnumbered, you can't possibly win," Maku said

The warrior did not seem to care. He cut the air with his swords creating blasts of fire at the soldiers. Some of the soldiers used water to block it but most did not react in time. The battle was short-lived. It ended with the chained warrior killing all of them except Maku. He was critically injured, but he survived the encounter.

The warrior left the north pole a mess. Enslaved by his rage, he wandered the same lands from long ago, finding anything to satiate his anger. He left towns burnt to the ground. He became a calamity the world has never seen before. Most people thought he was Vaatu taking his revenge. The rulers of the nations started planning ways to beat this scourge. The Earth kingdom had a great plan.

An advisor ran into the room, looking at the calm king.

"What are you doing? Don't you know that thing out this is slowly coming our way!" The advisor said

"Yeah, I know." The King said

"What will we do? He is killing everything he sees. If we wait any longer there will be nothing left of us!" The advisor said.

"We'll send him." The King said nonchalantly

The advisor looked angry and yelled "He's a failure! He is a disgrace to the Earth Kingdom. We can't possibly use him. There must be something else we can do."

"He's all we got, the Avatar needs to do his job, send him immediately to the calamity." The King said

The Advisor reluctantly waved his hand to the guards and told them what to do.

"Someone as pathetic as him is our last hope." The advisor said depressingly


	2. Prologue II

Avatar Kanjin. No one knew how he became the Avatar. The Avatar was the epitome of light and peace. Kanjin was the opposite.

He was an earth Avatar, born in the country lands outside the cities. Before the King could find him, his village was ransacked by bandits. The band of Merryman took in the boy, oblivious to the fact he was the Avatar. Kanjin was just an infant at that time. When he was old enough, the bandits told him about his parent's fate. Kanjin could not handle what they told him; his eyes began to glow. The bandits knowing what was happening knocked him out. They had no idea what to do.

They had the Avatar in their hands. "What do we do? If we keep him, we'll be wanted in all the nations."

Everyone began complaining about it and sharing their ideas. The leader was sitting in a chair thinking.

"We cannot leave him at any random town, he's the Avatar. But, if we keep him, we will surely die." The chief thought

The leader stood up, silencing the group. "He's the Avatar he needs to be trained. This is way beyond us but, were going to be killed anyway if we get rid of him."

The bandits did not like what they were hearing. There was not a choice in the matter anyway. They understood that the moment they took the infant in was the moment they committed suicide. Kanjin woke up hours later. He woke up to the chief looking at him. They were both silents for far too long.

The chief, knowing this would get nowhere, spoke: "You're the Avatar, kid."

Kanjin looked confused "What's an Avatar?"

"It is a person that can control all elements. They are the ones that keep this world in balance. I'm sorry that we killed your parents." The chief took out a knife and gave it to Kanjin.

"Kill me, it's my fault." The chief said

"Why did you tell me my parents died?" Kanjin asked

"We are a clan of outlaws. We've been pillaging for decades. It's our tradition; we're all orphans. The last chief told me the same thing."

Kanjin was confused "What happened to the last chief?"

He looked at the knife he gave Kanjin "I killed him."

The chief thought that if the child achieved his revenge, he could move on.

"Kill him." Kanjin thought. "Your life could have been so much better if it weren't for a couple of marauders."

Kanjin lived in a violent place, he has already killed. He decided to act on his emotions. He took the knife and killed the chief. He walked out expecting the bandits he called his brethren to attack him. The other bandits knew what happened and they did not care. It was not uncommon for something like this to happen. They made Kanjin their new chief.

The Avatar learned his bending techniques from the marauders. They were surprisingly skilled. Due to the marauder's help, Kanjin became a beast in battle. The era of Kanjin as chief was the most chaotic yet. They traveled all around the world plundering and murdering. He was wanted in every nation.

The chief before Kanjin made a grave mistake. What he did only made Kanjin desensitize death. He had no concern for his well-being or those around him. Kanjin would get many visions from older Avatars telling him to turn away from the path he was on. He did not understand the purpose of the Avatar. He thought it meant he could do whatever he wanted like a king. He ignored the visions as just dreams. Kanjin did whatever he wanted but, he did not feel good from doing it. He felt empty, none of it made him happy.

The Earth King spent years trying to find the lost Avatar. He heard rumors of a bandit that could bend all the elements. He quickly commanded his men to find the infamous man. The soldiers encountered the said bandits in an ambush. It was a hard-fought battle. The soldiers were the best the earth nation had, and the bandits were just as good. In the end, organization triumphed. The bandits were all killed except for Kanjin. He activated the Avatar state in anger, ready to kill the warriors. The soldiers knew their death was imminent. They waited peacefully, wondering what would become of their families, their loved ones. Nothing happened, the Avatars of old were in control now. Kanjin walked to them, ready to be taken. The soldiers did not take any chances and imprisoned Kanjin. They took him to the king.

The king did not know what to do with Kanjin. He never heard of an Avatar this evil.

"I am King Osho. You are pretty infamous." He said looking at Kanjin

Kanjin did not want to speak. He didn't like the bandits he led but, he wasn't alone. Now he has nothing and more than enough people that hate him. He was bitter. What was there to do now?

King Osho sat there waiting for the Avatar to reply. He was there for hours, Kanjin had a couple of screws loose. He thought maybe he would change his ways if he had teachers. He sent Kanjin to master the 4 bending techniques from the best teachers in the world. There was only one problem, Kanjin already mastered all the elements. They had nothing to teach him. They were speechless that he could learn such moves from a group of marauders.

They went to King Osho with their results "He's already mastered everything. The only thing wrong with him is that he's evil."

"Well then fix it." King Osho said

The teachers started to get a little angry, "How are we supposed to fix that?"

King Osho started to sip some tea "He's only mastered how to fight. He hasn't mastered a peace of mind."

"How do we do that?" One of the teachers said

King Osho was stupefied "You guys are masters, right? The bending arts aren't only used for war and destruction you know. If you guys really don't know what to do, I can invite him to sip tea with me. I'll give you "masters" time to conjure up a plan."

The teachers were boiling with rage at that point. Realizing that King Osho was right, they swallowed their pride and followed King Osho's words. King Osho also on many occasions invited Kanjin to tea. The teachers were surprised by the results. Turns out Kanjin only needed a friend. He became a true saint. You would not believe that the Kanjin standing before you was the infamous bandit.

Kanjin started to feel the guilt of his actions. It was unbearable. It felt insurmountable. He could not believe he was worthy of being the Avatar. He ran away, wandering the world not knowing what to do. His aimless journey found himself facing a cliff. There was no need for him to be alive, he could never be the balance to the world. He was going to jump but then, he heard a voice.

"Do you really want to do that Avatar?"

Kanjin turned around, and in front of him was the king. He was sitting down on a blanket, sipping a cup of tea.  
"Would you like some tea?" said King Osho

Kanjin walked to the king and accepted his offer.

"You've been through a lot. Can I ask why you ran away? You were doing so well." King Osho said

Kanjin looked down. "I don't deserve to be the Avatar."

The king smiled "No one deserves to be the Avatar. You can't forget that you aren't perfect, you make mistakes just like anyone else does. How can anybody ever hold such power and not mess up."

"But I killed so many. I left so many hopeless." Kanjin sunk deeper, feeling the guilt of his actions.

The king looked at the sunken figure "Then start apologizing. That will make you feel better."

"I can't do that; I can't face those people again. It's too hard." Kanjin replied

King Osho let silence fill the air for a moment, then spoke "Most men spend years trying to avoid 1 or 2 hard weeks. You messed up big time, you hurt a lot of people. You might never be in the limelight ever again. But I promise those hard weeks are better than a lifetime of guilt and agony."

Kanjin felt a bit better hearing the king's wise words. "I'm sorry for causing so much terror in your kingdom."

"Apology accepted; you're forgiven. Now go to every nation and apologize. Return to me when your task is done. I'll be waiting with open arms. If you ever feel alone, know that I am with you." The king finished speaking and Kanjin left.

Kanjin did exactly what the king wanted. He went to every town and city to ask for forgiveness. He went to every king, queen, or chief that he hurt and apologized. Some forgave, some did not. By the end of it, there was one more place he needed to go to, the fire nation.

He knelt before the fire lord. "If there is anything, I can do to right my wrongs, please tell me."

The fire lord sat on his throne in silence.

"You will fight me in an Agni Kai. Only then will I see if you deserve forgiveness." The fire lord said

Kanjin agreed to the fight. The only way you are defeated in an Agni Kai is when the first one gets burnt. They began the duel in a set arena. The audience was ready to watch the fire lord get beat. No one person could predict what happened next.

Kanjin knelt in front of the fire lord and held out his arms. The ruler was impressed, he didn't think a criminal could ever change his ways. The fire lord grabbed his arms, burning the mark of his hands onto Kanjin.

"You are forgiven." The fire lord said

Kanjin had completed all his tasks except for one. He needed to return to the king. He did not want to. The earth nation did not receive his apology well. The avatar sullied the Earth Kingdom's name. They were ashamed to have such a terrible person as an Avatar. He spent the rest of his life doing all he could for others so that he could return to the king without such a besmirched name. Years passed, his reputation among the earth people never recovered.

One day, he met some soldiers. The same ones that took him to the king so long ago. They told him of a man that created untold destruction. They called him the great calamity. They told him of how the north pole was single-handedly obliterated by this man. That he used fire bending in a way that was never seen before.

"Where is he right now?" Kanjin said

"He's almost at the borders of the Earth Kingdom, just find the fire." They said

Kanjin thanked the warriors for their help and left to find the great calamity. The soldiers were right, all he needed to do was follow the fire. Kanjin found forests burning or already burnt down. He did his best to calm down the fires, but it was to no avail. Ancient forests disappeared in days. Looking through the aftermath, he found some tracks. Hoping to find the great calamity, he followed them. His intuition was right, he found a man covered in chains. He held two swords and wore a helmet. Fire surrounded him as if it was his aura. Kanjin could feel the warrior's heat from where he was standing. Kanjin felt the pure animosity this man had. He walked closer feeling the increasing temperature.

"Can't you see that you'll never be satisfied with doing this?" Kanjin said

The warrior spoke for the first time in centuries "What do you know? This is all I've done for most of my life. You look at me like everyone else does. A monster."

Kanjin felt nothing but pity. "It doesn't have to be that way, anyone can change. All you need to do is stop."

The warrior was done mincing words with this person. It only made him angrier. He tossed his swords in the air and threw them into Kanjin. Kanjin used the wind to blow the swords away. The warrior unraveled his chains and began to whip Kanjin. The Avatar constructed a wall, blocking the attacks. The warrior put his hand out in the direction of his swords; the swords levitated. He then pointed them in the direction of Kanjin. The Avatar never saw anything like this before. It was like he was being attacked by two people. Kanjin punched his fists forward creating fire pushing the warrior back. The warrior grabbed his swords and blasted himself forward into the Avatar, pushing Kanjin into the ground. Being in range with his swords, he attacked, clashing with the Avatar.

The battle went on for an eternity. Each person one attack away from killing the other. By the end of it, both were close to death. The Avatar was barely holding on. At that point, all he could do was defend. The warrior didn't seem like he cared how beaten he was. He was relentless; he would keep attacking, slowly whittling Kanjin down. With one last push, the warrior was able to impale Kanjin. The Avatar fell to his knees. He looked at his next victim.

"This is my comfort, watching people like you die." He said.

He raised his sword but hesitated. He stayed in the same stance for a while. He dropped the blade and grabbed Kanjin's neck. The warrior's hands were scorching hot. The Avatar wailed in pain; his neck became charred.

The ground around the two started to rumble. Kanjin stopped screaming. His eyes started to glow. He blew away the warrior with an insurmountable force of wind. Kanjin hovered into the air. A ball of wind surrounded him, with the other 3 elements forming circles around the sphere of air. The warrior's aura intensified. His anger grew and he threw his swords at Kanjin. The Avatar halted the swords and with a gust of wind propelled them back into the warrior. The swords pierced him. Kanjin raised his hand and pushed forward. A slab of earth ran into the warrior's stomach, throwing him back into a tree. The immense heat he embodied departed. The warrior exerted all his strength to stand up. He walked forward slowly, step by step, and fell to his knees. In just seconds, the roles reversed. Kanjin descended to the "great calamity".

Kanjin looked at the warrior in solace. "Why? What was the point of this havoc?"

The warrior took a long time to answer. With a rough and faded voice, he said "Aba."

Tears fell out of his helmet. The great bitterness that this man had, was nowhere to be seen. Kanjin's empathy grew more for this man. He finally understood why he was angry. Kanjin looked at the warrior and saw himself. If he did not follow the king's words he would be in the same boat. Silence invaded the area. Kill him or let him live. Those were the two thoughts in Kanjin's mind.

He put his hand on the warrior's head "Forget your past... move on. Don't let your emotions shackle your actions again."

The warrior started glowing like Kanjin's eyes. The light covered his whole body and beams shot out of his eyes. With a sudden flash, the warrior disappeared.

The Avatar state wore off. Kanjin fell to the earth. He thought this was the end. He was too injured to move. He heard footsteps coming his way. A person came into view, it was the king.

He picked up Kanjin. "Took you long enough. When I said to return to me, I meant after a year or two, not a whole decade… Anyways, what happened to the Great Calamity?"

"Don't worry about it. He'll be alright." Kanjin said

"Well, that's good. After we heal you up. You can tell me all about your adventures." King Osho said

Kanjin smiled "with tea?"

"Of course." King Osho said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Kanjin was alive at around 8,000 BG. The first Avatar came into existence in 9,829 BG. The first age of the avatar is from 9,829 BG- 171 AG. (BG- Before air nomad genocide AG- After air nomad genocide) (Korra is the second age of the Avatar. She starts the cycle again.)


	3. Chapter 1: Destiny Awaits

The warrior could not tell where he was. Everything was dark, he put his hand up to his face. He could not see it. He tried to heat himself to see some light. That did not work either. He tried many things. When he walked around if felt as if he was not walking at all. He got sick of trying to figure out where he was and laid down. He recalled all the events that led him to become what he was now. His life on the turtle shell. His life with aba. His life without aba. He thought for what seemed like thousands of years. By the end of it, his anger disappeared, he understood that he was not a good person. He killed many that we're deserving and many that were not. He accepted it and decided that being stuck in the past would not do anything for him. After he accepted himself, he suddenly fell asleep.

The warrior woke up in a dark room full of statues. His blades laid directly next to him. For the first time, his head was clear, the anger that filled him was gone. He looked around the room. He saw a statue of a man that had a weird tattoo of an arrow on his head. He was dressed like a monk. He looked closer at the statue and found a word carved in the stone. It said Avatar Aang on it. He was curious and started looking at the two statues after Avatar Aang. The one next to him was of a woman. She was dressed like the people he fought in the tundra.

He touched the statue to find her name. It said Avatar Korra on it. There was one more statue next to it. It was of an average looking man; he wore robes and wore a rice hat. He was also playing some sort of stringed instrument. He touched the statue trying to feel for the engraving of his name. It was hard for the warrior to see in the dark. He decided to ignite a flame on his hand to see better. He looked for a couple of more minutes, finding his name on the base of the statue. It said the man's name was Rang. As he was done touching it, the two statues after Avatar Aang started to glow.

He backed up not knowing what was going to happen. His mind blackened and what he saw before him was a man sitting next to a river playing his instrument. He walked to that man, looking at the bamboo forest that surrounded them. As he looked inside the forest. He could not see anything because of a thick fog that plagued it. After a couple of minutes of walking, he found himself in front of the person. It was Avatar Rang.

"Are you Avatar Rang?" The warrior asked

"Sure am. You're probably wondering where you are." Rang said

"Yes. Could you tell me?"

"You're in hell."

The warrior stayed silent. Avatar Rang started to laugh.

"I'm just messing with you; my best guess would be that you're in the spirit world. Have you ever been here before?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask why you visited this place before?"

"To kill anything that could move on its own."

Avatar Rang laughed again. He didn't think this person could be such a jokester.  
"Now tell me the real reason why you visited the spirit world. Was it because of the tour?"

The warrior stayed silent.

"Oh… You were being serious."

The warrior looked at Rang "Yeah but, that was a long time ago. I don't think anything here would remember me."

"Let us hope they don't… You're probably wondering why you're here."

The warrior looked around "I'm a little bit curious. To be honest I'm more interested in looking at the beautiful scenery."

"Well, there is someone else coming here to meet you. She will tell you. She seems to be running late somehow."

The warrior was confused "How is that possible? You were the ones that teleported me here. How can you be late for your own summoning?"

"I don't know either but, if you have any questions, feel free to ask."

The warrior took a minute to think and asked, "What's an Avatar?"

"They are those that can bend all the elements. They are the ones that bring balance to the world."

"Why are there so many of you? The first Avatar I've seen doesn't look like you."

"We are reincarnated, we can use our past experiences to help us in the present." Avatar Rang explained

"Then where's the rest of you guys?"

Avatar Rang started to look angry "The person before me screwed up big time."

The warrior sat down next to Avatar Rang. Those were all the questions he had.

Rang was curious. He wanted to know more of this mysterious being that faced off against an Avatar. He must have been a lot older than what Avatar Rang was thinking.

"May I ask some questions about you?" Rang asked

"Yes." The warrior replied

"What was the Avatar you met like?"

"His name was Kanjin. He had burnt scars on his arms in the shape of someone's hands. He was a great fighter. He beat me in the end."

Avatar Rang was perplexed "Is that all you know of him?"

"I didn't really try to get to know him. I did try killing him though."

"And why did you do that?" Avatar Rang asked

"I let my anger get the best of me."

"Ah… That happens a lot with people."

The Warrior continued "He is the reason I'm better now. He put me in a place where I could calm down."

Avatar Rang was not satisfied with his answer about older Avatars. He wanted to know more about them. He was going to ask more questions but he started to hear noises out of the forest. The warrior heard them too. It sounded like heavy breathing. The warrior stood up to see who it was. Avatar Korra ran out of the woods looking tired.

"Finally, I found you. Let me catch my breath." She said

The warrior was dumbfounded "Aren't you dead? Why would running make you tired?"

The warrior looked at Avatar Rang to see if he had an answer. He shrugged; he had no clue either.

Avatar Korra ignored the warrior's question. After she recovered from her running, she spoke.

"This world is in a state of war. A secret nation has risen and has pursued domination taking advantage of the absence of an Avatar. The cult's goal is almost there unless the Avatar steps up and defeats them. Find the next Avatar, convince him of his destiny."

The warrior decided to sit back down before Avatar Korra's little speech. He wasn't interested and decided to not pay attention. He looked up to see an angry Avatar staring him down.

"Are you talking to me?" He said

Avatar Korra swallowed in her anger. She told him again of the secret nation and how he needed to find the next Avatar.

"Don't you have someone better suited for this job?" The warrior said

"Please tell me where I can find someone else."

The warrior looked around and pointed at Avatar Rang

Avatar Korra ground her teeth together "He's dead! Besides even if he were alive, he wouldn't do anything anyway."

"Why is that?" The warrior replied

Rang interrupted Korra "I'm a pacifist. Fighting would've just caused more death."

The warrior changed his attention to Avatar Rang "Why do you believe that?"

"My parents died due to the bending arts when I was young. All I saw in fighting was death. I vowed that I would never learn how to bend; I would never lay a finger on anyone. Problems don't need violent answers. There is always a choice to solve it peacefully. I wandered the world teaching my philosophies."

"And look where that got us! The shadow nation almost has the whole world in its grasp. They are destroying everything that gets in their way. Tearing down any technology that could be used against them. It's like the hundred years war all over again! All your teaching did was to make people lazy. You did nothing!" Avatar Korra said abruptly

Avatar Rang stood up "Oh and you are so much better. Because of you, I couldn't get help from other Avatars."

"You had me! I even wrote you some journals to help you!"

"Oh, thanks. Those stupid journals really helped! The one with the dead fire lord. That was a real nice touch. All those journals did was state the obvious! Believe in myself, ask help from others, do the right thing. What a bunch of bullcrap."

The two Avatars bickered on and on for hours. The warrior did not care. He was trying to think. Something about him being there just did not make any sense. He decided to stand up and ask the two.

"Can you guys stop talking?" The warrior said

The two became silent waiting to see what he was going to say.

"If the Avatar is the only one who can call upon past experiences, then why am I here? Why are you guys here? Shouldn't you guys be with the next Avatar? Dead people don't just turn into spirits." The warrior said

The two avatars stopped fighting. Their eyes began glowing black. Dark energy oozed out of them.

They spoke in unison "Why couldn't you just obey my command."

Avatar Korra took the energy and started bending it, throwing it into the warrior. The warrior took his swords out ready to block the attack. It never came, the dark energy dissipated. The Avatars stopped glowing dark. After a few moments of silence, they started to glow again. This time their eyes glowed as Kanjin's did.

Avatar Korra started to speak again "Please find the next Avatar, it will all be over if no one does anything. The Avatars won't exist if he gets his way."

"Who's he?" The warrior asked

Before they could reply, the area around the warrior started to fall apart. Everything began melting even the ground beneath him. The warrior struggled to get out of the melting earth. It was like quicksand. The harder he moved, the faster the ground took him. Before he was completely engulfed by it, he found himself back in the room full of statues.

The two statues were not glowing anymore. He picked himself up. He wondered if Kanjin's statue was there. He looked around trying his best to see if any statue looked like him. He could not find it. Giving up his search, he decided that he should probably listen to what the Avatars asked him to do. He looked around to find a door. It was not hard to find. It was huge but it had no door handle. He did not understand how people could get through here. He started heating up to sense anything on the other side. He felt the body heat of two people. He guessed that the two might be guards. He knocked on the door, hoping they could open it on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avatar Korra, to try to help the next Avatar, wrote a bunch of journals of her experiences. She even talked about Avatar Wan. She had all her friends write about their experiences, including the Fire Lord Zuko. He quoted directly from his Uncle Iroh. It said to believe in yourself and ask for help. The journals said pretty basic crap. For me, if I was the next Avatar, I would be pretty angry that instead of having thousands of years of experience from older Avatars, I had journals that told me to believe in myself. What do you guys think of it?


End file.
